


Back Together like Puzzle Pieces

by Anonomonomous99



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Family, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomonomous99/pseuds/Anonomonomous99
Summary: Lissa comes up with the idea that they all get together after not seeing each other for awhile. Will everyone be able to make it?(Bad summary, good read)Come tell me what you think on tumblr Anonomonomous99





	Back Together like Puzzle Pieces

“Ooh! Ooh! Rose! Rose!” Lissa exclaimed while hitting Rose.

“You know it’s not a good idea to thwack a guardian, especially not one who knows about 47 ways to incapacitate and/or kill someone with only her left hand, right?” Rose quipped. Not that she would ever do anything to Lissa, after all she was her best friend. Even Her Majesty’s royal guards, that silently lined the walls knew that, seeing as Rose was still lying (quite unceremoniously, in fact) on the couch.    
“Yes, I know that,” Lissa responded from her love seat. “I was just thinking that it’s been a while since we all got together. I mean, what with Adrian and Sydney living in Rome for the past few years with their kids, we haven’t seen them in ages. We should have a get together! Oh, and Jill and Eddie. I know they’re here half the year when they’re not in Ann Arbor, but it would be good to have everyone,” she enthusiastically continued. Rose held up a hand.

“Liss, hold on. Let’s wait and see if they can even make it over here. I know with the kids and Sydney’s classes they aren’t able to travel much. But,” sensing Lissa’s disappointment, “we can ask. Sound like a plan, Liss?” Lissa nodded in consent. “Great! Now let’s get back to the movie.. I don’t want to miss Mia playing with the limousine divider and Joe’s sarcastic quips.” In response, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir of the Moroi thwacked her best friend in the shoulder gently, smiled, and turned back to the screen.

 

*****************************************

“Sydney! Your child is speaking in a foreign language again and I have no idea what she’s saying. Does she want more food? More juice? See, this is why speaking one language is good. That way I can understand them and help them!” Adrian said, slightly panicked. From the next room, Sydney responded (in Italian), “Languages are beneficial to everyone,” poking her head out of the door, “and it’s easier to learn at a young age when your brain has that elasticity,” she concluded, walking up to him.

“You know,” he whispered, pulling her tightly against him, “in any language I can tell when you’re being nerdy and adorable,” he finished, booping her nose and kissing her lips. He lingered longer than he should have, evident by his eldest child saying ‘aww’ and the applause that followed. They figured that they should consider themselves lucky, seeing as their kid wasn’t screaming “cooties, eww”.

It was a Saturday, the day the four (well three, Tatiana just slept) of them watched cheesy vampire movies and critiquing what was wrong. Today’s movie was Twilight. Which, in their opinions, was a classic comedy.

As Declan went to go grab the ice cream (praline pecan, a family favorite) and popcorn, the FaceTime app on Sydney’s laptop started to ring. Seeing as it was his Aunt Lissa, he picked up.

“Hi, Aunt Litha,” he lisped. To him, Lissa wasn’t just the Queen of the Morois, she was family. A symphony of ‘hellos’ and ‘hi’s’ could be heard through the speaker. Evidently Rose, Christian and Dimitri were there too. Rose and Lissa were sitting on the loveseat while Dimitri and Christian stood behind it, leaning so that they could be seen in the camera.

“He’s grown so much since we last saw him and he’s still so small,” a Russian accented voice whispered.

“Hey! I’m 8, I’m a big boy now! I’m going to start Guardian training soon and then I’ll be like you and Aunt Rose,” Declan proclaimed indignantly.

“You will not be starting training until after middle school, we talked about this,” Adrian threw out as he came on screen. He continued, “Your Majesty,” feigning a little bow and winking to his cousin. Lissa rolled her eyes at him in response and gestures for him to move on. He deferred with a little nod.

“To what do we owe this pleasure with everyone included? Do I need to get Sydney? Is it about _that?_ ” Adrian said, expression growing more panicked by the second. Referring to Declan, the secret of his birth parents, the ever-present elephant in the room.

“Adrian, breathe,” instructed Rose, “Everything is fine. We just had a thought that we wanted to run by you and Sydney. Is she around?”

“Yeah, let me go get her. Dec, tell your aunts and uncles what you did this week.” As Declan shared his tale, Adrian went to the living room to grab his wife.

“Apparently they want to run an idea by us,” Adrian shared, shrugging.

“Sure! Although, I am curious about what it might be,” Sydney said as they walked into the kitchen when the virtual party was occuring.

 

“Hey guys,” Sydney greeted. “What’s the idea Adrian was talking about?”

“Your lovely Queen,” Christian paused, elbowed by his wife of four years, “had the thought that all of us had not gotten together as of late and that we should have a sort of reunion. But, seeing as you guys are in Rome, we wanted to see if we could get you out here. So, what do you say? Think you can sneak away for a week or two? I know a big scary guy that wants to see his favorite nephew and niece,” Christian asked, he was smirking the entire time.

“I am not scary. But I would love to see you guys if you could make the trip.” Dimitri countered.

“Not that we wouldn’t love to,” Sydney started, “but we have to check our schedules. With my and Adrian’s classes and stuff, and Declan’s school schedules, life has been crazy. So, just let us check that, but I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“Yay!” Lissa cried. “If things work out, give me a call and we can get your flights arranged. Hope to see you guys soon. Love you!”

 

A wave of goodbyes were heard as they disconnected from the call.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The more comments and Kudos, the faster the next chapter will arrive. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
